Lies
by FireAngel24
Summary: Ace's life is perfectly fine, well as fine as it can be. Just then a man that claims to be his new caretaker went over his house with the permission of his shitty grandfather came. How wonderful can this be? Alternate Universe that sets in Modern times
1. Prologue

_**Another fic for ya' guys~! Plase leave a comment!**_

* * *

Smoke smelled through the air. Silence sounded at the whole room. Blue cerulean eyes shined at the dimmed lighted room. He took a long lazy drag at his cigarette.

"Marco" A gruff low voice said. The blond raised his head, exhaling the smoke and making circles through the air. It seems that he's here.

The man, sat at the desk in front of the couch where the blond is sitting on. Marco lazily spread his legs, leaning forward to his new boss.

As a professional assassin, he knew more than to remark something wouldn't help or do anything such as remarking your boss is late. Even more if the said boss is a high positioned person in the government.

His listless eyes rolled over to the form in front of him, showing nothing but laziness in front of him.

The man threw the envelope to the blond, who caught it without missing a beat. Inside it was a thick pile of money and the picture of his target.

"Spy on him" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Spy? You called an assassin. Not a spy. I kill the person instantly, I don't do that things, yoi"

The man gritted his teeth, "You better watch your tongue. Remember we can show your identity whenever we want to. You know what we can do, and I'm sure you don't want it to repeat"

The blond remain silent. He knew perfectly well what they meant by that. He could see the grin formed at the man's face when he remained silent.

"Then we're pretty much done here. The details are at the envelope, I'll have officer Smoker looking after you every week" With that the man left and the blond look at the envelope's contents.

 ** _Name: Portgas D Ace_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Adress: Blk 1 Lot 7 Eastview street, foosha village. East blue._**

 ** _Task: Spy on him and obtain as many information you'll get_**

"Easy enough..." He muttered, grabbing his grey blue leather jacket he rose and went to the place.

* * *

 _ **I guess... It came out alright?... Eh.. Just please leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi~! I'm back!**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked it :'D**_

 _ **Now... For my other fic, It's gonna take long before it will update again.. You see, I only made it just in a snap without thinking about the whole thing...**_

 _ **Oh and please check my other account- XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

 _ **Anyway, let's start shall we?**_

* * *

Sun illuminated the raven's room, declaring at the raven proudly that it's morning and it's time to get up. But even so, the raven is remained un-moving from his sprawled position.

It was Saturday. What does he care if it's noon? It's a weekend for crying out loud!

But then a slight shuffle from the living room and the sound from the tv, made him snap his eyes open.

He knew for a fact that he locked the gates, heck even double locks... No triple! Just to get his stupid brothers and pals out. But for some reason, they always got to pass his security.

Grey eyes looked over the room, as if checking his surroundings. What made him feel suspicious was that no one in his brothers are that quiet. They're loud. Sometimes even too loud for his liking.

Pushing himself up, with little sound, he sneak out of his room. His guard put up because he couldn't be sure if there's a lot of them. Sure no one had ever break in to his house while clearly there was a person-namely him- inside. It's either the man is an idiot to think Ace wouldn't fight back and too vulnerable, or the man is someone he knows.

He wrapped his hands tightly at his pipe, swinging it up he walked with stealth to the living room.

From the stairs he could see someone at the couch, his chin placed at his hand while his legs sprawled apart in a relax position. In all honesty, it was irking. The confidence and relaxed aura he gave, even though he was just sitting there in front of the television, looking through every channels to find if there's something worth spending time in the tv.

Ace lifted his pipe, aiming for the other's head.

He swung his pipe at the man's skull. His plan was simple. Knock the stranger out and tie him with the ropes he has, laying around, then he would ask him who's he working for.

But it seems that the stranger knew he was there, and he knew what exactly he's aiming for. A tanned hand stopped the pipe that was about to swing to his head. Making Ace's eyes widened.

Ace pushed forward, trying to earn the upper hand, but the man was too strong for him too handle. Probably even more experienced than him too. He gritted his teeth when the stranger had pulled his weapon away, almost sending him with it too. But Ace wouldn't allow that. He's nothing but weak. The stranger was strong, he knew it, but he wasn't just gonna say that out loud.

Putting up a fighting stance, Ace narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here" He growled

And It didn't fazed the stranger, even a bit. Instead he just answered simply, not even turning his head to Ace. "I'm your new caretaker, yoi"

"Like hell I'm going to believe that." The raven said through gritted teeth.

The stranger sighed, and muttered something like; "They don't pay me enough for this" But Ace didn't catch it long enough to know if it really was what he heard, the man rose from the couch turning to him.

The man, is a blond he has blue eyes - Something you don't see often in this place - The way he dress made him look intimidating, the leather black jacket and the shirt underneath it, for some reason instead of a belt he wears a blue sash around his lower body. A strange mix with sandals. Suddenly he questions his fashion sense, but then who is he to talk about fashion sense? He wore an orange cowboy hat and went to the party half-naked.

The man walked to him, giving him a letter.

The old man never gave a letter. So why would he believe him? Glaring at the blond, his guard still up. "Shitty old man never write a letter."

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything, right?" Ace growled. Practically ready to kick the blond's ass and squeeze him out, but the other grabbed the letter, opened it and read it aloud.

"Oi you brat!

I realized you don't take care of the house enough. So suck it up and embrace your new caretaker! Bwahaha" Even though the blond read it with a monotonous voice and his face a void of emotion, Ace still could feel the shiver that ran down his spine. And then soon came what he feared of.

"Oh and wait for my fist of love! Bwahaha" Then the blond turned to the raven. In all honesty, he isn't surprised that the Vice admiral of the marines, Garp, acts like that towards his grandson.

Ace huffed. "Whatever. I don't need a baby sitter! And don't you think I already trust you now. Because you're damn wrong if you think so!"

"Good. Because I don't need a brat whining at me."

The raven turned sharply at the older man, glaring holes at him. But the blond just passed him by as if he hadn't seen Ace or didn't even talked to him.

This is going to be a long week

* * *

 _ **And now I present to you the first chapter! I know it's crappy and short but that's the first step to everything!**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR I'LL STALK YOU**_

 _ **lol just kidding XD But anyway, please leave a review**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sigh. I'm so disappointed with the previous chapter. Clearly, I didn't meet up to your expectations. But don't worry, I'll try my best here!**_

 ** _So. The words per chapter should be 2,000 words, It wouldn't be exact 2,000 it'd be more or less but as I am a lazy ass sometimes I am pretty sure that wouldn't be followed. Anyway, for those who wants to request something, just visit my tumblr account and say there your request. The link is on my profile :)_**

* * *

Even after the whole event in the morning, Ace didn't bother to make a move to get closer to the blond. The man just doesn't feel right.

He doesn't know how to put it, but there's something unnerving about the guy. Not just how he dress. Okay, he dress normally but the way he wear it make him look like a person you don't want to mess with.

So Ace settled on just staring at the guy, watching him with curiosity. It was kinda' creepy alright. But what else could he do? He couldn't just leave the man there, well not until he deems he's safe.

The raven flinched when the man made a movement, shifting to a more comfortable position at the sofa.

He gotta give it to the man. He knows that the blond knew that he's staring at him yet he didn't do anything—Not even a sign for him to stop. And that was saying something, because Ace could be pretty intimidating when he wants to.

Then a loud sound disrupted the silence, coming from Ace's stomach.

Ace's cheeks reddened as he realized that it was coming from him, the sound of the tv didn't do anything to lessen the sound. Marco turned to him, an amused smile over at his face.

"Hungry?" Ace averted his gaze,

"I-I can handle myself!" He stuttered, he didn't realized that his voice turned high-pitched at the end. Storming to the kitchen.

The blond shrugged, using the opportunity to look at the surroundings more. If there was a command that he needs to kill the him, he needs to know the whole place so if something bad would happen he could easily fix the problem easily. He couldn't be always sure that Lady Luck would be so good to him, and so to prevent more blood to be shed as possible— He don't want to clean up more mess.

Blue orbs looked over all the room. The tv was blaring loudly, a disguise so he wouldn't look too obvious. He wasn't really interested at the tv or the show it's playing, he's never one who spends half of his time watching nonsense in a television.

The living room was fairly kept, just a few plastic bags of chips and soda cans on the corners and the sides of the sofa. There's framed pictures hanging at the wall and below it is 3 framed pictures standing beside a thick book that Marco could only presume as a photo album.

He knew that the raven is still watching his every movement yet he hadn't stopped looking at the pictures. The photo at the middle was the widest between the two beside it. The photo shows two boys he has to meet, and then there was the Vice-admiral from the Marines, he never seen him personally but he's entirely sure that he already know about the operation that the Government has assigned to him.

Ace growled, "Oi, what are you looking at?" Blue orbs turned to him. A smirk playing at his lips

"Ha? Where's mine?" He said looking at the plate stacked with meat and other food that's too many to mention.

Ace was still suspicious of Marco, and he's not gonna ever let his guard down when the man is around. Not when he doesn't know anything about him, all he know if the old man hired him without thinking. Damn how he hates that old fart.

Ace scoffed, "And why would I give you some of this?"

The blond just grinned at him. Ace's eyebrow twitched, is he really trying his patience?

"Well for one, I'll be your babysitter and the overall nanny. And seeing by how you act you wouldn't let me do my job easily"

The raven snorted, "How unlucky of you—AND I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!"

Marco sighed, "So cruel, yoi"

Ace raised his eyebrow at the verbal-tic but didn't said a thing.

Then silence fell upon them for the second time. Marco doesn't really feel hungry he's more of wanting to get this job done, because of all the assassins this operation has to fall on his hands while he's just searching for money to get his everyday life through— Well there was always other things he could do... There was stealing... But it's only short live. With the cameras all over the city, it has a lot of inconvenience.

With every minute and every sound of munching—coming from Ace— passed. Ace grew comfortable with the atmosphere, it was so relaxed. But still he didn't let his guard down even when he's eating.

* * *

Marco yawned, stretching his arms as he strolled down outside the house. He turned his gaze to the raven at the veranda, his eyes glaring at the blond.

Marco grinned at the raven, who just gritted his teeth at him and left. Which for Marco is good, so at least he could explore the whole mansion.

He looked around, the gates were high and can't be climb over... So, the only choice was the roof. On the roof there was a branch of tree that's the distance are enough to jump over. He looked up at where the veranda is.

The way up the veranda is easy to go, he just need a rope and a hook to throw over the rail.

The locks on the house's front door wasn't hard to pick—the coded locks didn't do anything.

The garage is easily opened so there's a lot of ways to go in and out secretly.

Lighting his cigarette he looked at the tall brick wall, he wonder. What does they need from the boy

* * *

 _ **Hmm... Well...**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND VISIT MY OTHER ACCOUNT!**_

 _ **~FireAngel24**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm back people! Gosh, how I hate first days in highschool. You need to introduce yourself to your new classmates all over again, and again, and again... Lol.**_

 _ **Honestly, I was nervous... But yeah, I gotta introduce *shrugs* About the first draft, I was thinking about putting stress on Ace's narcolepsy, But I had realize**_ — _ **After searching numerous things about it from the web**_ — **_That the One Piece narcolepsy doesn't have things like that. And would only cause me trouble because I don't know anything about it except from the things I had search... I'm never the one who does things correctly just be glimpsing on something... Heck, I messed up my other fic (Valentine in my other account.) So I decided on sticking into the plot and to the way I designed Ace on my mind_**

 ** _Oh and another note: I AM NOT SURE ABOUT MAKING THIS YAOI SO... err... yeah_**

 ** _Anyway, let's get into it_**

* * *

Waking up bleary eyed, Ace forced himself up from his king size bed. Stretching his muscles, he looked at the calendar beside his desk.

It was Sunday and Luffy is still probably with his friends. Sabo is probably still tutoring people in a camp Ace forgot where—Or even know its name. He was left here because... Why was he here again? Oh right, his friends had been an ass to him when he asked them if he could stay at their house for the weekend.

Then he remembered.

Damn, what a way to ruin his morning.

A scowl formed at his face. He rose from the bed, and tossed the bed sheets at the floor—He'll just clean those up later.

Grumpily he went down the stairs and to the kitchen where he smelled a freshly brewed coffee and morning newspapers.

And as his nose never lies when it comes to food, he did saw those things at the kitchen, where his lovely guest—caretaker— is sitting relaxed while reading a new newspaper and in front of him is a freshly brewed coffee.

His eye twitching he asked, "Who the hell did gave you permission to use _**my**_ things? And how the hell did you opened the fridge?" With a low growl he glared at the man.

Like he hadn't noticed his glare, he just continued on reading the newspaper, cross-legged and answered. "It wasn't locked" Ignoring his first question Marco continued on reading the morning news paper.

Ace huffed and went to the fridge to cook for himself, since the annoying bastard hadn't cooked for him—and even if he would, he wouldn't eat it— he picked up eggs and bacon. His eyes never leaving the other man while he walk across the kitchen to get the frying pan.

Marco was browsing the newspaper. He doesn't really got much time after business, he usually go to a relaxing place where there's no one and try to have some sleep. He can't really sleep much in a normal flat, something about open space and fresh air makes his insomnia go away. He guess it only developed when he woke up in the city with nothing—And playing both sides of justice and crime as a hitman wasn't exactly easy. From time to time someone would visit or if your a big shot and is too busy to visit, he'll be the one to travel.

The spy operation has it's perks—that he couldn't say he _**doesn't**_ enjoy— Like having a free place to stay, food and entertainment. But guessing by the boy's attitude, he wouldn't have the operation easy. But killing him instantly would just be easier than this operation... But he wouldn't get the money and he'd have the cops chasing after him... Eh not worth it and he needs the money.

Sipping to his coffee. Marco looked at the raven, struggling with the stove. He snorted, who burns himself without doing anything?

Ace groaned, why does the stove loves burning him? No erase that—Why does everything around him gets burn when he's holding a match or a candle when he's not even making a move? Does fire has a secret hatred on him? Then the distinct smell of his new guest had him pulled away from the stove. He glared at the man.

"What?, I'm trying to help here" The blond said with a lazy smirk, holding his hands high slightly.

Ace scowled at him. "I don't need your help"

"Sure." He said. And backed away slightly.

 _ **Boom**_

Then the fire flared up, burning the raven slightly. The blond grinned.

"So... You can handle it, ey?"

Glaring at the blond, he snapped. "Shut up."

* * *

They hadn't done anything but just to lay around. Heck the blond isn't even doing the cleaning... He's the caretaker of the whole household right?—Including him and his brothers but he isn't going to say that out loud, sure Luffy could use some help but no one could keep on Luffy just them who knows him—Ok, they still got trouble on keeping up with Lu'... But they still can. Ace bet the annoying bastard will quit when he meets Luffy, just imagine his face when he—

"ACE!" Turning automaticaly—He knew he shouldn't have done that— He was tackled to a bear hug and fell on the tiled floor. Limbs were wrapped around his body tightly so struggling would be hard.

Groaning, I popped an eye open. Only to see black mess of hair.

"Lu' will you get off?!" Ace shouted at his brother's ear as he broke free from his brother's iron grip and Lu' fell at the ground laughing at Ace's reaction with his usual "Shishishi" laugh

Ace's eyebrow twitched, but sighed eventually. Well he did missed his brother even if it only was 4 days that they didn't see eachother. Then his eyes turned to their "Caretaker" just as he remember his presence. Like he just hadn't heard anything, didn't even bothered to look up from the book he just randomly picked up at a shelf that Ace don't usually touch—The thick screen of dust there was the evidence, It was irking and he just wish he could just kick the man out. But he would be suffering from guilt if he do that.

"MEAT!" The younger raven shouted while rummaging the empty fridge, well almost if you include the coffee beans from the marines— _ **He'd**_ never try that—and other icky stuff that only the shitty geezer touches. He had tried the coffee from the Marines, and it wasn't anywhere close to heavenly taste. It was _**farther**_ than that.

"Ace~ Where's the meat~" Luffy said while poking Ace's cheeks, which Ace ignored. Now that Ace think of it, the only coffee there was the coffee beans from the Marines. So the bastard drank it? _**Yuck**_ even thinking about it made him grimace.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted in Ace's ear, startling the older raven from his thoughts. Ace hit Luffy's head. "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

As if he didn't heard anything, he started picking his nose while staring somewhere that Ace couldn't turn his head to. "Neh... Ace, who's that?"

Ace made a comical drop, he should've expected that. "DUMBASS, YOU JUST NOTICED?!"

"Shishishi"

Sighing, the older raven rose from his feet and explained while glaring at the blond who just yawned and stretched his arms as if not noticing his glares that could burn holes.

"He _**says**_ that he's our caretaker" Ace said, he made it sure that his voice sounded disbelief and it would be most obvious.

"Oh."

"Neh, Ace... What's a caretaker?"

Ace just slapped a hand at his face. "...Idiot"

* * *

They had to do groceries with the bastard because he couldn't be sure if the bastard would take away their stuff, nor be sure that he wouldn't poison them with the food he'll buy. Luffy? He's out of the question.

With a scowl, Ace sighed for the umpteenth time at his brother's antics. He couldn't leave Luffy alone because... Ah. Someone was hunting them. While he's perfectly fine with Luffy while he was with his friends, they're strong and capable of protecting each other. While Sabo could manage even when he's alone. Ace snickered at the thought of Sabo having a headache because of the camp he's teaching in, the thing he's teaching wasn't exactly easy. Heck even Sabo had troubles with the problems, and he has to teach it too.

Ace stopped when he saw the blond at the corner of his eye, he was checking some liquor. So the guy drinks too? Eh, whatever. He don't really care. With an annoyed tone he called the blond, "Oi! Aren't you gonna help us?"

"Hmm? What. Are you finally asking for help, yoi?" The blond said, turning around from the display of fancy wines. Ace rolled his eyes with a scowl. "No. I'm just saying that you should do your job, bastard"

"So you're finally believing me?"

"No. I'd only believe you if the old man will show up"

"Then why are you letting me in your house if you're still not believing me" The blond said with an amused expression.

"I know I should've kicked you out earlier" Ace muttered. "You're lucky that I'm showing you mercy, bastard. Be thankful that I'm not tearing your bones one by one"

The blond raised an eyebrow, the amused expression not leaving his face. Ace kept his scowl and glare at the blond

"You really think I couldn't do that—" Then there was a crash.

"Dammit Luffy! I said not to touch that!"

And the raven left.

The blond wondered. What was it exactly that they find threatening of this boy? They wouldn't send someone of his caliber if they didn't think the raven was weak, they wouldn't bother to send someone.

* * *

 _ **Ugh. A lot of things happened this week. Some sucked. Some were fun. The fun part was just lately. The part that sucked was in Wednesday. I didn't know what was happening with me. I just feel dread, anxiety, frustration and sadness mixed together and even without I reason, I wanted to cry. Maybe I'm just emotional. But yeah, I don't know what happened to me.**_

 _ **Anyway, please leave a review. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Oh and is anyone at the crowd okay for betaing this story? My head is mixed up when writing at night**_

 _ **Word count: 1, 811 (Still not 2,000. Can't think of any fillers. Any idea for the fillers? You know some non-yaoi. Just for temporary because I'm not sure if I should turn this to one.)**_


	5. Important Note

**_DO NOT SKIP THIS NOTE!_**

 ** _NO, THIS IS NOT A NOTE ABOUT A PERMANENT HIATUS NOR DELETION OF STORY_**

 ** _THIS IS IMPORTANT!_**

 _ **So as you have notice, when you look at the last update, which is July 4, 2015, it has been an awful long time since the last addition on this story.**_

 ** _You ask, "Why hold it back?"_**

 _ **It's because I've made another story, which is the second version of this one.**_

 **Guns 'n Feathers.**

 _ **The story is just like this, Actually it was supposed to be the second route of this, only that instead of Ace meeting Marco in his late teens, he will meet him in the other one in the age of being a kid.**_

 _ **Originally, I hadn't planned for anything for this story. This just came out of the sudden when I was trying to draw my own one-shot manga, which also centers on an assassin, then because I found it so great, I decided to post it out. However, since I have been spending most of my time here and have read a lot of stories that's bee very moving, I couldn't bring myself to write at my former lair. Since I found about Fanfiction, this site, my tastes on stories has also changed... In short I can't bring myself to write it on Wattpad and had wrote it here.**_

 _ **After the first chapter, I drew blank. And reading back, I only have been reminded of my crappy descriptive writing.**_

 ** _Uhh... Am I making sense? *reads back* I think I do... Anyway, where was I?_**

 ** _So yeah, the reason of no update is because I have more plans in the other one,_** **Guns 'n Feathers** ** _and because I would be more focusing on that and this will be now the second route, I hold it back and decided to get back after I finish the other one. Duh, that's why it's called second route, right?_**

 ** _ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE._**

 ** _THIS ACCOUNT WOULD BE LATER ABANDONED AND BE A DUMPING SITE FOR MY SHONEN AI STORIES FROM XxFire-PhoenixxX AND YES, LIES WILL BE RE-WRITTEN ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT._**

 ** _That's all! I applause you for finishing my long note and for being patient on me. Thank you~~~_**

 ** _Bai_**

FireAngel24


End file.
